


Wizard's First Kiss

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set immediately after A Wizard of Mars and before Not on my Patch</p></blockquote>





	Wizard's First Kiss

“Took you long enough,” Kit said, grinned, and watched Nita’s expression change as he teleported home.

 _It’s about time she admitted –_ we _admitted – that we’re more than friends and partners in wizardry,_ he thought. He wondered if she would follow, or agree, and a split second later, there she was.

“You…” she began, but Kit interrupted, because he just wasn't _sure_.

“I…”

They both laughed a little, and Nita gestured in a you-first sort of way.

Kit took a deep breath. “Neets, I… I’ve never…” he trailed off, and sighed, then continued in a rush. “I _want_ what you said to her to be true, but if you don’t want, I… I’d understand.”

(No, you wouldn’t,) he heard in Nita’s voice in the back of his mind as she took his hand. (And neither would I.)

And then she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after A Wizard of Mars and before Not on my Patch


End file.
